


Stranger

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: AU, M/M, guard!Usagi, thief!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello said he was a crossbreed; sea turtle and the kind Don was. His shell gave him away, apparently, as well as the claws and the way he had spots travelling down his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

The desert is not really a place for his kind.

There are other rabbits, of course.  
Their ears are bigger than his, their fur thin and smooth enough to easily fool one into thinking it's merely skin.  
 _They_ are adapted for the desert, for the burning sun and the too hot sand.

Not like him and his kin; white fur that is a little too thick, ears made for hearing instead of keeping themselves cool. They need to wear sandals to protect their paws.

Still, Usagi cannot imagine living anywhere else.

He only vaguely remember a home surrounded by greenness; he was very little back then, and much have changed since.  
Now it's him and his baby cousins, and they are separated by these buildings made for their different roles in society.  
As all orphans, he was raised to be a guard. His cousins, however, held the power to heal.

He sometimes wonder what it would be like, to be teamed up with them.

But instead he is teamed up with Donatello.  
It is not a bad faith- though he wishes his friend had far less scars and fears, that the curious eyes weren't filled with the shadows of bad things.  
And now there is someone else.

It is hard to not notice new ones; their city is not big, and when it's not festivals and caravans, few arrive.

So the new turtle stood out like a sore thumb.

Donatello said he was a crossbreed; sea turtle and the kind Don was.  
His shell gave him away, apparently, as well as the claws and the way he had spots travelling down his neck.

He looked... odd. In a pleasing way, and Usagi let his guard down despite knowing that this turtle was, no doubt, a thief.

Hard to miss when the turtle smirked and snatched a bracelet, meeting Usagi's eyes with a raised brow.

An odd turtle.

But it was nice to meet someone new; someone just as odd as himself, one that stood out and yet managed to blend in.  
No one looked twice at the turtle if he did not wish for it.  
Even though he owned a pair of knives with gold handles- even though he was a crossbreed, and taller than most turtles.  
Even though he was _new_ in a city where routine rarely changed.

No one truly noticed him- because he didn't want them to.

Except Usagi did.

And it was oddly pleasing, to realize that this turtle wanted Usagi to notice him.

And it was beyond exciting as the thief murmured his name into Usagi's ear, a soft whisper that only rabbit ears could hear.

Leonardo.

A wonderful name.

Their hands brushed, and then he was gone.

Usagi smiled.


End file.
